deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mercury (Pietro Allen) vs Tracer
Description Cenus9548's Second death battle Amalgamation vs Overwatch two heroes who can travel fast and are apart of a team Interlude Wiz: When people think of speedsters the flash quicksilver or sonic come to mind but these two seem to be left behind Boomstick: Mercury the amalgamation of quicksilver and bart Allen Wiz: And Tracer the female hero of overwatch and today we'll look at their armor stats and skills to find out who would win a death battle Mercury (Pietro Allen) Wiz: Pietros origins are unknown but we do know hes an amalgamation of quicksilver and bart Allen Boomstick: And just like that where onto his powers shortest character history ever Wiz: Well I mean he did help the jlx Boomstick: The jl... Who now? Wiz: The justice league x-men Boomstick: And its just as stupid as it sounds with the members of Mister x, nightcreeper, runaway no not making that up some dude called chaos amazon a girl named iceberg and my favorite Apollo who is Scott summers mixed with Raymond Merrill Wiz: Don't forget the former members like firebird, wraith, mercury and mariner Boomstick: Those are some of the dumbest names ever Wiz: He helped the jlx break mariner out of a high facility Boomstick: Mri who now Wiz: Mariner a cross between aquaman and enamor Boomstick: Oh ok Wiz: But yes he helped break mariner out and helped the jlx on many other types of adventures Boomstick: So how did he get his powers? Wiz: Probably through testing but that's not what were getting to because some other amalgam will magnus who is the guy who put mariner in prison and was later charged to kill any metahumans Boomstick: but surprise surprise he failed and mercury stayed with the jlx.... until there universe was literally killed Wiz: Ok now that we have some of his backstory its power time mercury has tons of powers he can use like most speedsters he has a very accelerated healing factor ages slower than most people Boomstick: I mean if you think about it its kind of sad like you stay young while everyone goes to their eighties and gets old damn that's sad Wiz: That's why we don't think about it he can also create energy construct Boomstick: But at a risk it takes alot of concentration and focus so he doesn't use it very much he can spin his arms around fast enough to basically fly what! Awesome Wiz: Hes got enhanced senses and the infinite mass punch he got intangibility which lets him phase through stuff self sustennance can steal other peoples speed has superhuman endurance can create vortexes. Has superhuman durability Boomstick: He can Alsofreaking time travel and can create temporal duplicates Wiz: And just like the flash he has the speed force Boomstick: His brain is so fast thinking that telepathic attacks won't work at all and hes also great at hand to hand combat knowledge thanks from super soldier who trained him Wiz: Hes knocked out the super soldier with one punch and was able to life over one ton Boomstick: So.... um how do you stop him? Wiz: Well just like the flash its possible to corrupt mercury's connection to the speed force Boomstick: Well that'll be hard since he is so fast he'll be able to hit you in less than a second Tracer Boomstick: Leona oxton was born in London she was destined to be a pilot in the Overwatch agency Wiz: She was the first one to fly a prototype called the slipstream until the teleportation matrix malfunctioned. And it dissapeared along with her she was then presumed dead Boomstick: But than a few months later she appeared as a ghost Wiz: But she wasant a ghost her molecules had desynchronized from the flow of time scientists and doctors of Overwatch were stumped until a gorilla named Winston found a way Boomstick: That's probably got to be the weirdest way of finding out what was going I mean a fucking gorilla what type of world is this Wiz: Well that was her backstory and now she is one of overwatchs best agents and goes by the name tracer Boomstick: Well if that's got to be one of the weirdest origin stores ever Wiz: She's got an arrange of arsenal she has the coronal accelerator which boosts her in any direction and has a thing called recall which rewinds self time Boomstick: She's got the pulse pistols which draw power from the coronal accelerator and mag size which has 20 rounds per pistol and a pulse bomb Wiz: she's incredibly strong and powerful Boomstick: She's survived time displacement has avoided sniper fire successfully disarmed widowmaker Wiz: She can jump over 10 feet has helped end the omnic crisis defeated widowmaker and reaper and survived a 3 story fall Boomstick: She isn't invincible she's cocky and funloving Wiz: She likes to taunt her enimes impatient and has a reckless personality Boomstick: Her blinks need 3 seconds to be used and her recall needs 12 seconds and can only store 3 blinks at a time Wiz: She's lost to doomfist failed to prevent the assassination on tekhartha *Has been unable to kill widowmaker twice *Weak against people with high attack power *Cannot use her time powers if stuck frozen or pinned *Can't dodge lock on attacks *Tracer can be killed by her own pulse bomb *Pulse pistols are ineffective from long rang Boomstick: Wow that's a lot of flaws eh atleast she's still hot Intermission Wiz: All right the combatants are set and we've ran the data through all possibility's Boomstick: It's time for a death battle ' ' Fight Tracer running around large rocks blasting all the bad guys than being stopped by widowmaker who immeditaly attempts to try to kill her than a silver blur rams into widowmaker and disseapering behind a large bolder than the blur stops in front of her revealing a man with silver hair and goggles Tracer: Woah so cool who are you Walking closer pietro looking at her Pietro: oh hello there Tracer: You must be super fast maybe not strong but fast The question caught pietro off guard Pietro: Woah hey I am strong Tracer: Your so fast.... Dodge this Than shooting from her pistol pietro dodging it Pietro: What are you insane! Tracer shooting more at him than mercury running at her and punching her across the face sending her into a boulder FIGHT Tracer getting up and shooting more at him mercury dodging them than attempting to hit her but tracer jumping over him and kicking him into the boulder than punching him in the stomach to than uppercut him Mercury kicking her back violently tracer than using her recall to slam into him at high speed mercury kicking her back than punching her into the sky than whipping out her pulse pistols and firing rapidly at him but only on one sending him back mercury running fast than into the air and slamming her down onto a boulder than following to uppercut her than kick her into another boulder Attempting to kick her in the face but tracer catching his leg and spinning him around mercury stopping his spin to do his infinite mass punch on her stomach which breaks the boulder behind her and than grabbing her throat and than running fast creating a vortex and throwing tracer into it spinning her around violently than spinning his left arm around so fast and than runs at her slamming his fist into her gut than smashing her onto a boulder breaking it getting up and backing away Mercury: Ok before you blame me this is your fault than tracer hitting him with her pulse gun throwing him back Getting up to be kicked across the face hard and than punched across the back of his head than blasted by his back throwing him away Tracer jumping into the air and slamming her fist into his gut getting a scream and a little blood from his mouth than mercury phasing through her and whipping her across the jaw Tracer: Woah how did you do that Than kicking him in the face than punching him into a rock Mercury: Ok concentrate Tracer running toward him as a energy barrier appears blocking her than mercury jumping from above and ramming his head into her gut knocking the breath out of her than grabbing her arm and running fast to enter the speed force than slamming tracer into a tree and ramming into her than a white light flashes than nothing Tracer getting up to see everything frozen still than a voice Mercury: Your probably wondering where your at... well this is the speed force you feel that around you That's energy you are in my territory''' ' Than mercury running into her legs tripping her and slamming her into the ground than violently throwing her into the air hundreds of feet into it than a beeping before a pulse grenade detonates behind him sending him into a frozen tree '''Mercury: Ok I am ending this now!' Jumping high into the air to tracer Tracer watching as mercury gets closer and starts blasting at him but it just goes through him as he than violently punches her in the face breaking her nose than grabbing her nose and throwing her fast to the ground than following her Tracer pulling out her pulse pistol charging it up as mercury slams his fist into her gut letting the pistol shoot creating a huge explosion catching both in it after the explosion settles a pile of dust is blown by the wind as mercury steps up with his entire left arm ripped off Mercury: Holy hell how strong was she? Than leaving behind orange glasses sitting right next to silver goggles KO Mercury leaving the speed force and running away Conclusion Boomstick: Goddammit wiz how many of my future wife's are going to have to die? Wiz: Tracer was something? She definitely could hold in there with her different sorts of weapons and more better feats of durability but that was just about it Boomstick: Mercury was far more stronger and overralll better Wiz: Right mercury was a couple steps ahead of her Boomstick: She definitely had some ways to kill him.... that is if she could even hit him Wiz: Correct mercury's intangibility allowed him to basically phase through any attack she threw at him or any punch and he was far more faster to as being able to enter the speed force meant he could travel the speed of light Boomstick: He was also more skilled at combat as he was trained and told everything about combat from super soldier Wiz: And once tracer was pulled into the speed force she was pretty much done for Boomstick: Yep looks like tracer didn't trace this one Wiz: The winner is Mercury Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Cenus9548 Category:Overwatch vs Amalgam themed death battles